sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginny Sacramoni
Biography The wife of John "Johnny Sack" Sacramoni and the mother of Catherine and Allegra Marie Sacramoni. Once a slender professional dancer, Ginny has struggled with her weight since having children. John's love for her seems genuine and blind to her size. In fact, he likes her as she is; "Rubenesque" as he described her, although she is much heavier than the term "Rubenesque" implies. Ginny's ample figure is the subject of numerous jokes by members of the Soprano crime family, and this leads to a serious dispute between her husband and Ralph Cifaretto. Johnny is willing to kill to defend her honor and viciously attacks a member of Ralph's crew, who Johnny mistakenly believes was telling jokes at Ginny's expense. John sometimes becomes angry with Ginny, particularly when she lies to him (as when he once found her sneak-eating hidden candy) but he is usually quick to forgive her. John's discovery of Ginny's secretive binge-eating made him realize he was too hard on the guys who made the joke about his wife. According to Little Carmine, Ginny was connected with the Opus Dei movement in the Catholic Church. Ginny was proud to attend her daughter Allegra's wedding and ecstatic when Johnny was allowed to attend, despite being in prison awaiting trial. Her day ended on a low note when US Marshals blocked her daughter's departure and dragged her sobbing husband off in handcuffs. This proved too much for Ginny, who fainted. Ginny turned 50 in the episode "Moe n' Joe", and her friends Carmela Soprano, Angie Bonpensiero, Gabriella Dante, Janice Soprano, and Rosalie Aprile attended a birthday celebration at her home. She discussed some difficulties with Allegra, who felt Ginny was not happy for her marriage. Gabriella pointed out that Allegra may just have been shocked to be less happy than she had expected to be as a newlywed. Ginny was in court when Johnny admitted his involvement with the Mafia and received a 15 year sentence for racketeering. Ginny was forced to move when John arranged the sale of their home to Janice Soprano, as part of an agreement with Tony to try and secure capital following the asset seizures that came with his conviction. Ginny visited her husband John in prison when he was diagnosed with cancer, and was at his side with their two daughters when he died. Tony mentioned, in passing (in the episode "Remember When") that Ginny was forced to take an office job, selling Chubb insurance In order to support herself and her adult children. Trivia * The actress who portrayed Sacramoni received the part in a 2000 open casting call. * Denise Borino, who portrayed Ginny Sacramoni, died of cancer on October 27, 2010. Appearances *'Played by:' Denise Borino *'Appears in:' "Employee of the Month", "He Is Risen", "Army of One", "Christopher", "The Weight", "Whitecaps", "Two Tonys", "Rat Pack", "Unidentified Black Males", "All Due Respect", "Members Only", "Mr. & Mrs. John Sacrimoni Request", "Moe n' Joe", "Kaisha", "Stage 5", "Kennedy and Heidi" Category:Characters Category:Females